


Pizza Time

by iotaofKora



Category: DCU (Comics), Jason Todd - Fandom, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Male-Female Friendship, Pre-Relationship, hair-pulling kink mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 09:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iotaofKora/pseuds/iotaofKora
Summary: I was inspired by a small piece in my first dick fic. Wondering how would a certain vigilante react to someone or reader in this case asking them if they could be part of their inner circle of crime fighters. Would they be down for it or not?Reader and Jason are platonic pals but the feelings are there.





	Pizza Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myra.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Myra.).

> Much love and thanks to those for reading!
> 
> Old work from Tumblr.

You were walking down the hallway with Jason, making your way to his apartment--right beside yours.

Jason was just coming back from the grocery store with bags of basic food essentials in his hands alongside a large pizza he was planning to eat alone.

Alone, up until you bumped into each other outside the building.

As you reach the front door, Jason nods down to the left pocket on his red hoodie.

“Keys are in there, if you don’t mind.” He asks as he clears his throat, gesturing to the things he was holding.

“Well, I offered to help to you carry a couple things, but you were persistent on saying no.” You reach over into his pocket to grab his keys and open the door.

Upon opening the door you swipe the box of pizza despite Jason’s protest, “I told you I’ve got it!”

You dismiss him with a wave and continue over to his sad excuse of a table to place the pizza down. Turning back around to help him with his bags he swiftly pivots past you and drops the bags in front of his kitchen’s threshold with an exaggerated grunt.

“Careful now Todd, don’t pull any muscles. Gotta save that strength for nighttime when Red Hood has to punch the baddies.” You joke, lightly squeezing his thick hoodie covered biceps.

_ **Damn, I swear he grows more muscle every time I see him.** _

Jason rolls his eyes, voice dripping with sarcasm as he speaks, “Louder sweetheart, I don’t think the neighbours heard you.” He walks into the kitchen to grab napkins and cups for the both of you while you stood still near the groceries.

With the incessant noises you’d hear well-past midnight and all the times he’d accidentally landed into your balcony (Leaving drops of blood, your pots of flowers knocked over, and his gun one time after it fell out the holster when he was scrambling over to his balcony). You were bound to piece together that he was Red Hood.

Somehow you managed to convince him that you wouldn’t spill his secret and to not move out.

You look over at Jason’s Red Hood helmet that was propped against the side of his sofa bed and walk over to it, gently picking it up around its sides as you didn’t want to possibly activate something.

A random question popped into your head, as you placed his helmet down on the sofa bed.

_A question that you would never have thought would elicit such a strong or more so odd reaction from Jason. You thought he would just bluntly say no and leave it at that, you were glad you proceeded with caution anyway._

“Jason.”

“Hm?”

“Can I ask you something?”

He turns to you from the kitchen, the tone in which you approached him in, sounded about the same way as a kid who was about to ask their parents for something that was most likely to be turned down.

You were approaching him with caution.

“You sound as if I won’t be able to handle what you’re about to ask,” He scoffs. “Shoot your question.”

“Okay but uh—it’s not that serious, just something I thought i’I’d ask out of pure curiosity…’s random thought!”

He raises an eyebrow at you and purses his lips in anticipation.

_ **What is this little kitten trying to--** _

“You think I could ever work with you and be a vigilante?”

** _What… you what?_ **

Jason halted, dropping the expression from his face.

** _Where was this coming from?_ **

“I know, I know it’s silly! But…” Whatever was said next fell on deaf ears.

_ **You wanted to be a vigilante?** _

What did he even do to entice this idea from you?

Looking on the outside in, it’d seem like a sweet life to be a part of and that’s probably because you’ve only seen what he allowed you to see and that was the surface of it.

But once on the inside, you’d see the true reality of it––It would become more bitter than sweet—Because no good deed done outside of the law goes by without certain consequences.

Whoever decided to be one would have to consider:

Could they handle being under scrutiny by the law? Enemies? The immense amount of gore? Trauma? Pain? Facing the pit of death? Staying sane through it all? The list of questions could go and each one would continue to be more deterring than the last.

It definitely would have someone scratching their heads—with all the overwhelming consequences, why do we do it at all? Is it all _really_ worth it?

** _I suppose, there were a couple of things that made this certain life worth it… even with all the crap I went through._ **

Jason continues to look at you, his eyes not once faltering.

He still wasn’t paying attention to whatever your lips were spewing out or if you were even saying nothing at all.

His face twists into disgust and his stomach churns as his mind ravels through other thoughts.

Even _if_, you could handle it, he doesn’t think _he_ could for you.

Because imagining you, facing against Two-Face, Penguin, Joker, others or their thugs?

You are a beautiful, warmhearted, strong spirited woman and there’s no doubt in that. _They_ are the epitome of destruction and with someone like you crossing their path be it trained or not, they wouldn’t hesitate to demolish you in Any. Way.

His eyes roam over to your delicate neck.

Any of those pieces of shit who’d have the chance at having their hands around your neck, throttling you, attempting to threaten you, to kill you, to possibly... to even… **_AAGH!_**

Jason can’t bring himself to think of the last thought without wanting to bash someones face against a wall.

Particularly theirs.

His pupils dilate and his jaw tenses as he clenches his teeth together, his fists balling up tightly in anger.

** _No, no, no._ **

Jason had said nothing in a couple minutes but you surely saw the look on his face and how he was looking at your neck. Was he mad at you now for asking a ridiculous random question?

** _Maybe it was a question I should have kept to myself._ **

He was still frozen in place, so you moved closer to him waving your hands slowly in his face.

“Jason? Helloooo.”

Just when you’re about to let him know to forget about it all—he moves.

“Don’t move.”

You stand where you are as Jason walks past you towards the sofa bed where you left his helmet.

** _What’s he about to do?_ **

He comes behind you to plop his helmet onto your head with the facial plate open.

** _Oh._ **

You hold it steady on one side as it bobbles around from the size difference, pushing down the plate gently to clasp onto the rest of the helmet.

“Wow it's oh…” You’re startled a bit by the change in your voice emitting through the helmets voice enhancer.

Jason places a hand on your waist to keep you steady as he comes around to face you.

Both of your faces are inches apart now and although he can’t see them, your eyes narrow at him. You try to figure out what he’s possibly thinking…nothing. Nothing, but you see a sparkle in his steel-blue eyes and a small smile beginning to form. Here you thought he was pissed.

Even if he still was, you gotta say he was disguising it well.

You miss the BPM showcasing Jason’s heart rate within the side of his helmet as he brings his hand over to turn the helmet off and pull it off your head.

_YOINK_

“OW FU-!”

“Well there’s our answer, you can’t even handle a few tugs on your hair without yelping in pain.” He chuckles as he looks over his helmet to see strands of your hair caught inside.

“You pulled the helmet off without warning and It yanked out the hair follicles off my head!” You smooth over your and pat your hair to sooth the pain away as he continues to laugh. “But do not get things twisted Jason, I can handle a few hair tugs… just… just under different circumstances I guess.”

He nearly chokes on his own saliva as you say the last few words. **_Under what circumstances?_**

You walk over to the open box of Pizza and grab two slices, calmly walking towards his door.

“Thanks for the Pizza Jason, but I’ll be enjoying this in my apartment all while mourning the loss of my hairs.”

Jason follows you to the door with haste. “Now wait, [Y/N]—“

“I’ll let you calm down first from whatever that was,” You motion over to the middle of his living room where the helmet laid. “And then I’ll come back later if you’re still here, sound good? Alright.” You agree for him and place a small peck on his cheek, one he couldn’t return as you pulled away quickly before he could even react.

“I’ll still be here… leave the door unlocked for you…” Mumbling the last part.

You walked out as he opened the door for you, seeing you mutter something under your breath about something he can’t make out. Once he hears you enter, close, and lock the door to your apartment, he closes his own and turns around to face the now empty living room.

_ **Great, guess I’m still eating my Pizza alone. ** _


End file.
